


One Thousand Lonely Stars

by Someoneistired



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As much as I love the ineffable husbands I kinda fell hard for this crack ship, Aziraphale and Crowley are best friends here, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), also this is my first work that I have ever posted on here, there is just so much angst potential in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneistired/pseuds/Someoneistired
Summary: I asked my girlfriend for a prompt to write about for these two, the prompt was firs date/confession and I just went off with that. First time writing for this fandom specifically so please be kind and if you see any errors please tell me.





	One Thousand Lonely Stars

Before The Garden and even before the great rebellion all the angels live peacefully in heaven. Just celestial music and prancing in the clouds, it is almost unbearingly boring. “Seriously Gabriel why is heaven so plain, it gets boring doing the same thing over and over again.” One archangel proclaimed, “Because Raphael, this is just as She intended.” Raphael scoffed and just sat at the edge of their shared cloud. “Don’t give me that “it is all part of The Great Plan” speech, I just want answers.”  


Gabriel looked at his fellow archangel, as he pouted petulantly like a child, auburn locks cascading behind him, he sighed and sat beside him. “Raphael why don’t we go away for an afternoon? Just you and me, no Michael, no Uriel, and definitely no Sandalphon, what do you say?” Raphael looked at him, golden orbs staring at him, with so many questions just waiting to burst out at any moment, “Where do you suggest we go?” At that Gabriel only stood, platinum wings fully extended and his hand outstretched “It’s a surprise so trust me on this.” He smiled and Raphael took his hand mumbling something along the lines of “I don’t really like surprises.”  


And so they flew, up and away from heaven, from all the angels and into something much calmer and the opposite of heaven. Gabriel knew for a fact that this would cheer up Raphael, there was nothing more, well other than knowledge, that he loved more than the stars they helped to create. As soon as they reached the emptiness of space Gabriel turned to look back at Raphael still holding his hand since he told the archangel to close his eyes. “Okay, you can open them now.”  


Once he opened his eyes Raphael seem shine as brightly as the stars around them, “Gabriel you brought us all the way out here?” he was smiling staring adoringly at the formations and constellations around them. “Of course I did, it’s the one place I know of that really makes you smile.” Raphael blushed at that and quickly turned away to keep looking at the stars. Gabriel took a moment to admire his fellow angel, he really was one of God’s greatest creations, beautiful auburn locks, golden eyes that sparkle with joy and even his quest for knowledge is endearing. Right here, among the stars Raphael was the brightest stars of all and Gabriel wouldn’t have it any other way.  


Raphael turned to look back at him, hearing Gabriel so quiet was a bit unusual but he only found him staring at him. Raphael touched his face “What? Do I have something on my face, is there stardust in my hair again?” Gabriel chuckled and flew closer to him holding his hands, “No Raphael there is nothing on your face it’s just…” he chuckled nervously “It’s just that you are so beautiful to look at.” Raphael just blushed more and tried to look away but really couldn’t get away while Gabriel held his hands, “Shut up Gabriel.”  


“No I’m serious, Raphael you are the most beautiful angel I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, and I… I care about you a lot.” Raphael looked back at him, those golden eyes still shone with as many questions as before and probably some of those questions were about Gabriel, but he didn’t care as long as the moment lasted. And so they floated in space holding each other, one thousand lonely stars and they were the two stars of space that seem to migrate closer to each other.  


As he held Raphael close to him Gabriel wanted to say something that he should have said then and there, the moment was just so perfect but he decided to keep those three words to himself, after all they had all the time in the world for him to say I love you, what can a few millennia of waiting could do.  


But he should have said, he should have said “I love you Raphael, I love you so, _**so**_ much.” And now he will never get the chance to do it again, his dear friend, his first love, how was he supposed to know that he will never get a chance to see him again. How _The_ archangel Gabriel supposed to know that Raphael would be cast out of heaven just for asking too many questions. After the great rebellion Gabriel wasn’t the same, he wasn’t as carefree about anything any more, and he only had his eyes set on what was to come, the start of Armageddon. But even that would be ripped away from his hands all due to an angel and a demon working together with the antichrist to stop the coming of Armageddon.  


Gabriel was so tired by this point he just wanted to do as the Great Plan said and that meant there had to be a war, no war meant they were back to square one and Gabriel would have to find another outlet for his 6000 plus years of mourning. And then he finally looked at the ones responsible for this the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley, Aziraphale look ever so smug about all of this and so was the demon but something about him was so familiar. From his short auburn locks to the way he stood even his aura, although evil seem so achingly familiar Gabriel’s heart felt a small glimpse of hope.  


And so here they were now, it took an unbearingly long, although admittingly short time for an angel really but still, long time to finally get in the good graces of both the angel and the demon, the demon most of all since Gabriel later learned about the whole body switch thing after he promise he really wouldn’t get the other angels to come get Aziraphale. But here they were now, in a park bench near St. James's Park staring at the star lit sky,just the two of them, Gabriel and Crowley.  


Crowley, remembers his past. He knows who he was before his fall, it still hurt being cast out just for wanting to seek knowledge it’s not his fault someone offer to answer his questions when She didn’t. But what hurt even more was the events during and after Armageddon, first thinking that he lost Aziraphale for good was definitely the worst of all but even then nothing can compare to seeing some of the angels he knew before, especially seeing Gabriel again. Crowley is a big enough demon to admit to himself that once upon a time he did have feelings for the archangel, but his fall affected him too much.  


Seeing Gabriel again, and seeing him wanting to kill his best friend via hellfire that he couldn’t forgive not even to Gabriel. So of course he was pissed when said archangel showed up one day wanting to talk to him and he just flipped him off. Gabriel just kept being annoying and pestered him for who knows how long. Aziraphale, the saint that he is just told him to talk with Gabriel maybe then he could get him to stop or as he put it “forgive him” like hell he will forgive him so easily.  


And then it happened, Gabriel, The archangel _fucking_ Gabriel, apologized something even when he was an angel was rare to come by. He even apologized about something he didn’t expect, he apologized for not getting to save Raphael, for not getting the chance to save **him**. So Crowley gave Gabriel a chance, a chance to get to know him now, and also get to know Aziraphale, Crowley loved watching Gabriel actually working hard to understand why they save the earth.  


Now they were here, in the middle of the night sitting on a park bench watching the stars, it almost felt similar to another moment that was long, long ago. Where white wings kept them floating among those same stars and it was just the two of them, no worries about a rebellion nor Armageddon. Just two celestial beings surrounded by celestial bodies.  


It was only safe to assume that Crowley would be startled at the sudden touch of another hand touching his and Gabriel looking at him with such a deep emotion. He was thankful for his shades even though he really doesn’t need them at night. “Crowley there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time.” Gabriel staring at him emotions only getting deeper and Crowley could feel his cheeks reddened with every moment of it. “A-alright Mr. Messenger what do you need to say?” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering but all his thoughts stops the moment Gabriel reached out and took off his shades with one hand while the other still tenderly held his hands.  


“Crowley, for so many millennia I wanted to say this to you, and I lost my chance the moment I lost you.” He took a pause from looking at him to look at the stars, “I’m not sure if you remember this, but it could have been considered our first date so to say, when I took you to the stars and we floated there amongst them.” He looked back at him and reached out with his free hand to caress his cheek, “Crowley, even with who you are now it does not change you are still the same angel I once knew, and to you all I want to say is, I love you Crowley. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you again.”  


He was at a loss for words, literally, all he could do was stare at Gabriel, mouth agape and face fully flushed before he leaned in close and hid his face on his shoulder. “Shut up, Gabriel.” He took a deep breath and mumbled “I love you too, you idiot.” Although Crowley couldn’t see it, Gabriel just bore a smile that almost radiated with holy light and he held him close. Crowley just sighed as he was being embraced, yes he was a big enough demon to admit that Raphael loved Gabriel then, now as a demon he can admit that hearing Gabriel say the same feelings back made him so happy because he was saying it to him now. Gabriel still accepts him now as who he is, and that can only mean he is being sincere and honest and nothing can ruin this moment.  


Gabriel may have lost Raphael but he still had him back now as Crowley and it didn’t change one bit what he felt and what he feels now is all the love they both get to share now for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Maybe if I really feel like it I might right more on them. Thanks a lot of you read this, kudos appreciated!


End file.
